Promises
by CrystalSakura
Summary: Sakura gets a call from Syaoran after seven years. What happens when they decide to meet up? S+S all the way. This is a song fic!!!


Konnichiwa! I can't believe I actually thought of something to write. Heh…I've had major writer's block for a long time now. Anyway, I'm warning all of you that I have really bad grammar and my best friend can't edit this for me because she's too busy with school work. So just a fair warning. Please review this story. It is a song fic. So if you don't like songfics don't' read. Oh yeah…and If you wish to flame me (although, I've never been flamed) I shall just take that flame and use it to make smores. Yum!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS nor the song in the fic. This song is sung by Amanda Marshall. Sue them not me!!!  
  
Key:  
  
=FLASHBACK= flashback  
  
*akjfdal* lyrics  
  
Promises  
  
It had been seven years since that day. That one day that changed her life forever. Now everyday she wished that promises could be made and kept. However promises were only made to be broken, like an amber-eyed boy did to her that day on the bridge.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
"Sakura-chan, I… uh… I need to tell you something," stuttered a very nervous Li Syaoran.  
  
"Nani?" asked a girl with emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong," replied Syaoran. This was undoubtedly the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. Moreover, seeing Sakura in pain was more than his heart could bear. He closed his eyes and began to speak again, however when he opened them again, the emerald-eyed girl had already left him. Possibly forever. No, he couldn't think like that! He would come back to his Cherry Blossom. Regardless of what his clan said. Slowly, the young boy started his walk home. He had a lot of packing to do that night.  
  
=END FLASHBACK=  
  
1 *Police cars round in circles  
  
The silence gathering  
  
You never know what's next down here  
  
Close your eyes and shut your mouth*  
  
A lone tear found its way to her fragile looking face. Why? Why did he have to leave her in so much pain? She couldn't help but think thoughts like that as she stared at the bear that HE had given her so many years ago. Tomoyo had said that it was time to move on and find someone else. But how could you leave your soul mate. It was as if they were perfect for eachother.  
  
A shrill ring shook the tearstained girl away from her thoughts. She walked across the room to where she kept the cordless and answered, "Moshi Moshi."  
  
A voice on the other line breathed, "Sakura?"  
  
This was a familiar and comforting voce to Sakura. She recognized it even if it had changed greatly from seven years ago. "Syaoran? Is that you?" she asked immediately.  
  
"Hai. It's me. I'm back in Tomoeda," he replied clearly glad that the girl hadn't forgotten him in this long time.  
  
"When did you get in town?" she asked wishing she had a phone cord to fiddle with to hide her nervousness.  
  
"I've been in town for a week. I would have called sooner, but I had to find you first."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Um… do you want to meet up somewhere? I'd love to see you again." Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Sakura perhaps a bit too loudly. She didn't care though, she just wanted to see him again. "How about we meet at the park near the swings?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes," said Syaoran. His voice would have told Sakura that he was smiling that special smile that he saved only for her. That is, she would have if she were paying attention.  
  
"Hai! See you in a few minutes. Ja ne!" said Sakura.  
  
"Ja ne!" And with that the duo hung up.  
  
*And I know I won't last forever  
  
If there's nothing left in your heart for me  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Too young to die and too old  
  
1.1 To believe in Promises*  
  
Sakura arrived in the park early for a change. She was sure that Syaoran remembered her to always be late. This time though, she would definitely surprise him. She sat down on a swing and started to gently sway back and forth remembering the days of cardcaptoring. Those were her favorite memories. Even if the maybe gone now.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands descended on her face. "Guess who?" asked a familiar voice. It was only a little different than the one on the phone. Sakura knew who it was anyway.  
  
"Syaoran," she smiled and took the hands from her face getting a shock from the sheer touch of skin. This caused the two to both blush.  
  
1.2 *The ambulance is singing  
  
To streetcars in the rain  
  
Like barracuda waiting  
  
For the guns down in the hood*  
  
For a while the two sat on a park bench. Remembering the cardcaptoring days and remembering the seemingly lost feelings that each held for the other. Unknowing to the duo, a storm had started to come up. Neither noticed it until a crack of thunder sounded and rain started to fall down on them. "Let's go back to my apartment. It's close by!" said Sakura over the pounding raindrops that had started to fall harder and faster. Syaoran nodded.  
  
1.3 *But this ain't no West Side Story  
  
And the curtain's comin' down on me  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Too young to die and too old  
  
To believe in Promises*  
  
1.4 *It's all sound and all fury  
  
It's all reach and no touch  
  
It's all life's cold bravado  
  
All grown up and old so fast*  
  
  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran got to Sakura's tiny apartment the two had found some old clothes of Touya's, that Sakura had kept for cold days when she just wanted to lay around the house, she decided that they would do until his own clothes would dry. "Would you like some tea?" asked a voice from the kitchen. "It seems that that's all you have. And something warm to drink would help."  
  
"Sure. I'm just getting your clothes into the drier. They should be dry soon," called Sakura to the kitchen. Quickly, she stuffed his clothing into the drier and turned it on. Then headed to the kitchen to make the tea.  
  
When she got there, she found that Syaoran had already started it for her. She thanked him and the two sat down at her table. Neither spoke a word. Each was into their own thoughts. After a few minutes, the teakettle broke the deafening silence. Sakura got up, as did Syaoran and both started to make their own cups of tea. As the two reached for the tea their hands brushed and sent those electric shocks up their spines. Again the duo flushed. "Ano… Syaoran. I have something to tell you," said Sakura knowing that she could no longer keep this from him. He had to know and had to know soon.  
  
"What is it?" he asked looking her in the eye but instead falling into her gaze unable to look away.  
  
"Ano… I… um… I…" started Sakura but was unable to get the sentence out of her mouth.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand who was still holding Sakura's hand, bent down and whispered into her ear, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she said.  
  
Syaoran smiled and finally kissed his Sakura, ignoring the buzzing sound of the drier.  
  
1.5 *And I know I won't last forever  
  
If there's nothing left in your heart for me  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Too young to die and too old  
  
I'm too young to die and too old  
  
To believe in  
  
Promises  
  
Na na na na --- we all walk alone*  
  
Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me. If you would like to listen to this song please email me at nightshade1649@hotmail.com and I'll send you a copy of the song. 


End file.
